Mask Masters The New Guardians
by Minnion24
Summary: Bintang terjatuh mendarat tepat di Muspel yang telah mati. Bintang itu ternyata memberikan Muspel kekuatan 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia menciptakan pengganti Felicia dan menciptakan Deimon dan Takers. Apa rencana licik Muspel? Apa persiapan Borg dan kawan-kawannya untuk menghadapi Muspel?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Borg Birthday

Borg membuka matanya di pagi ini. Ia melihat matahari yang bersinar begitu terang dan mendengar suara kicauan burung. Ia tampak semangat sekali, apalagi ini ulang tahunnya Borg.

"Selamat pagi, Kiro" sapanya pada Kiro.

"Pagi" Borg terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Nampaknya tak ada satupun yang peduli pada Borg. Mereka sibuk dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

_Ini aneh. Kenapa mereka tidak memperdulikan aku? _

Hanya itu kata-kata yang di katakan Borg dalam hatinya dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 12 siang.

"Borg, Ibu, Ayah, Kiro, dan Guci pergi dulu ya untuk mencari makanan. Felicia akan membawamu jalan-jalan" kata Ibunya.

"Felicia? Jalan-jalan?" tanya Borg kebingungan.

"Ayolah Borg! Daripada kita sepi di sini, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan" kata Felicia.

"Ouh, baiklah" ucap Borg lesu.

"Dah Borg!" kata Kiro.

Felicia menghadap ke belakang melihat keluarga Borg dan mengedipkan mata.

"Macan Putih, apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Borg

_A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini hari Rabu! _Kata Macan Putih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi... Ah, sudahlah lupakan!"

"Borg, disitu ada festival. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Felicia.

"Emm... Baiklah"

Di festival itu, Felicia tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak.

"Felicia! Felicia! Dimana kamu? Hei, aku tidak bercanda Felicia!" Borg nampak panik.

Borg pun keluar dari festival hanya membawa jam tangan warna biru yang awalnya sudah dipilih oleh Felicia. Jadi Borg menyimpannya baik-baik.

"Felicia, maafkan aku..." Borg merasa bersalah. Air matanya pun terjatuh.

Felicia yang mengikuti Borg jadi sedih.

_Aku kasihan pada Borg..._

"Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli padaku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi ucapan padaku? Kenapa Felicia menghilang?" tangisan Borg tak bisa di tampung lagi.

Akhirnya dengan lesu Borg pulang. Felicia sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Borg membuka pintu dan dia mendapati rumahnya gelap.

"Ya ampun... Mati lampu..."

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"SUPRISE!" kata keluarga Borg.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kiro, Guci, Felicia!" teriak Borg.

"Felicia! Kau tidak menghilang!?" tanya Borg.

"Tidak. Aku mengikutimu sembunyi-sembunyi. Mana mungkin aku hilang dari sisimu. Bisa-bisa engkau diculik orang" ledek Felicia meremehkan Borg.

"Apa kau bilang!? Awas ya kau!" teriak borg dan akhirnya mengejar Felicia. Tapi Ia kalah cepat karena Felicia menjadi kucing.

"Borg, kami ada kejutan untukmu..."

Dari balik dapur, datanglah 3 orang sahabt Borg. Yakni Warwick, Shumi, dan Honma. Tidak lupa Bulkan.

"Kawan-kawan!" teriak Borg lalu memeluk teman-temannya.

"Oooww.." ucap Warwick.

"Borg, sudah lepaskan... uhh... aduh... sakit Borg..." ucap Shumi.

"Hei Borg, itu menggelikan" ucap Honma.

PLAK! Ia ditampar Shumi.

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Bulkan dan Guci hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Eee... ngomong-ngomong, kuenya mana?" tanya Borg.

"Ini dia!" kata seseorang. Itu adalah Prof. Leo.

"Profesor Leo!" teriak Borg.

"Sudah. Mari kau buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya"

"Baiklah..."

_Aku harap kalau aku punya sahabat baru yang juga hebat dan aku selalu dilindungi teman-teman dan keluargaku_

"Sudah?" tanya Kiro.

"Yap, sudah" jawab Borg lalu meniup lilin dan memakan kue itu.

"Nah, ini semua hadiah dari kami untukmu" kata Shumi kepada Borg.

"Ini dari ayah" kata Ayahnya.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Jam weker berfoto diriku!"

"Itu agar kamu tak bangun kesiangan terus"

"Ini dari ibu" kata Ibunya.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Sebuah liontin yang mirip seperti punya Kiro!"

"Ibu ingin agar kamu tetap ingat pada Ibu, Ayah, dan Kiro dimanapun kau berada"

"Ini dariku" kata Kiro.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Sebuah video game!"

"Daripada kau tidur terus, lebih baik kau main games saja"

"Oh iya Felicia. Ini jam tangan yang tadi kamu mau" kata Borg.

"Sudahlah, itu hadiah kamu" kata Felicia.

"Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih ya!"

"Ini dariku" kata Warwick.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Foto kita berempat!"

"_Hei, jangan lupakan kami!" _protes Naga Biru.

"Hehe... Iya"

"Ini dariku" kata Shumi.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Hah! Pai Blueberry dan topi!" Borg tidak mau memakan pai itu.

"Borg, aku sudah pintar masak kok! Itu kan buatanku" ucap Shumi.

Borg mencicipinya dan ternyata benar. Rasanya enak.

"Hmm... Enak.."

"Sudah kubilang kan!"

"Ini dariku" kata Honma.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah...(mendadak lesu) Ini kan alat memancing..."

"Ya, aku ingin kapan-kapan kau dan aku bisa memancing lagi"

"Kawan-kawan, terimakasih ya sudah mau datang" ucap Borg.

"Ya Borg" kata yang lain seraya berjalan.

"Terimakasih Ayah, Ibu, Kiro, Felicia, Guci!" ujar Borg.

"Yang penting bertambahnya usiamu itu harus jadi perubahan bagi hidupmu" kata Ibu.

"Borg, aku yakin mimpimu itu pasti akan terwujud"

"Terimakasih Kiro. Aku terharu"

Mereka semua pun bersenang-senang sepanjang hari di rumah kecil itu.

Part 2 ditunggu yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Kejahatan telah kembali

**Hai, oh iya aku lupa! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau Mask Masters bukan punyaku :D**

**Nah, aku baru disini jadi mohon dimaklum.**

"Borg, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Ayah keesokan harinya.

"Ini Ayah! Aku sedang memperbaiki Guci" jawab Borg.

"Tidak biasanya kau melakukan itu" kata adik Borg satu-satunya, Kiro.

"Daripada kau cerewet ..." Borg tersenyum. Muka Kiro memerah. "Hei, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu! Memangnya tidak bisa, ya !?" ujar Kiro geram.

"_Borg, harusnya kau lakukan ini dari dulu. Tidak mungkin adikmu pintar tapi tidak dengan kau" _Macan Putih nampak meremehkan Borg.

"Hei, maksudmu aku tidak pintar?" tanya Borg marah. Ia lupa kalau Macan Putih tidak suka disebut "HEI", sehingga akhirnya Borg di setrum.

"AAAAAA" teriak Borg.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Borg setelah selesai di setrum.

Borg di setrum lagi. "AAAAA"

"_Kau ini, dasar tidak sopan!"_

"Kenapa jadi aku!?" bentak Borg ke Macan Putih.

_"Kau ini nakal sekali, ya!"_

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yap! Borg di setrum lagi. "Baik-baik, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi!" kata Borg marah. "Hehehe... Makanya, Borg, jangan suka mengeyel, ya..." ledek Kiro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Malas deh, tidur aja ah!" kata Borg yang tampaknya telah kehilangan semangatnya. "Sudah mau tidur lagi? Bukankah tadi kau sedang memperbaiki Guci ...?" tanya Kiro. "Malas, ah! Kau saja, ya!" suruh Borg sambil tertawa. "Uuuh ..." dengus Kiro. "Tenanglah. Nanti pun Ia akan mengerti" kata Ayahnya menenangkan. Kiro pun memeluk Ayahnya.

Dari langit munculah sebuah cahaya terang. Cahaya itu berwarna emas. Seperti bintang yang terjatuh. Bintang itu jatuh tepat di... MUSPEL!

Muspel pun bangkit. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. _"Ini... Aku? Tentu saja ini aku. Bintang itu menghidupkanku. Dan inilah waktu untuk membalas dendam, 4 penjaga dunia. Tapi Felicia telah mengkhianatiku. Maka aku akan cari penggantimu! Hahahahaha... Huahahahahahahaha..." _Muspel tertawa jahat. Ia pun menciptakan kembali Deimon.

"_Ini dia, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menciptakan seseorang yang akan membuat kalian semua terkejut..." _Muspel pun dengan mudahnya menciptakan seseorang. Ia adalah Quinnely. Mirip seperti Felicia. Jika sebelumnya Felicia merupakan seorang kucing, Quinnely adalah seorang burung gagak hitam dengan satu garis motif emas seperti felicia. Masih ingatkan?

"Ah. Siapa kau?" tanya Quinnely. _"Aku adalah Muspel. Aku adalah penciptamu. Maka kau harus turuti perkataanku!"_ jawab Muspel. "Lalu aku siapa?" tanyanya lagi. _"Kau kunamai 'Quinnely'. Tugasmu adalah memata-matai 4 penjaga dunia dan bohongi mereka"_ kata Muspel dengan senyum liciknya itu.

"Mari kuperlihatkan kau sesuatu!" Ajak Muspel. Muspel mengajak Quinnely ke tempat 12 patung berada. "A-apa ini?" tanya Quinnely. _"Lihat saja!"_ Muspel pun menghidupkan lagi para Takers. _"Ini dia para Takers yang akan membantumu melawan mereka!"_ Karena Muspel tahu Quinnely baru, jadi Ia memberikan seperempat bintang yang Ia dapat ke Quinnely agar Quinnely tahu tentang tugas dan lain sebagainya.

"Huahahahahahaha ... Lihat saja! Kali ini kami akan memenangkan permainan!" Kata Muspel.

Honma duduk di hamparan pasir dekat lautnya itu. Dia berpikir, entah sampai kapan tanah ini bisa bertahan dari segala macam kejahatan? Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak. "AAAA!" teriak semua anak-anak yang ada disana. "Hah, apa itu?" pikir Honma.

Munculah 3 Deimon di depan Honma. Deimon-Deimon itu tertawa melihat Honma terkejut. Yang ada di pikiran Honma adalah 'Bukankah mereka telah musnah?'

"A-apa ini? Kenapa mereka ada lagi?" turunlah seorang takers yang tidak lain bernama Taira. "A-apa? Taira?" kini Honma makin bingung. "Ah, senang rasanya bisa hidup lagi. Kau! Dan kawan-kawanmu pasti akan ku hancurkan! Hahahahahahaha" ujar Taira.

"_Honma! Ini berbahaya! Cepatlah lari! Kekuatan Taira dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya!"_ kata Kura-Kura Hijau. Honma pun mengikuti perintah Kura-kura Hijau. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. "Rasakan ini! Fire Boom!" Honma tak menyadari kalau senjata itu adalah bom. Honma memang menghindarinya tapi tak bisa menghindari saat Fire Boom itu meledak. Honma pun terkapar di tanah.

"Menyedihkan sekali..." kata Quinnely. "Itu saja! Hey kalian! Cepat bawa anak ini ke penjara!" perintah Taira pada Deimon. Honma pun di bawa ke penjara.

Sedangkan itu, Shumi sedang naik bulkan. Dia hendak ke rumah Warwick. Tapi tiba-tiba ada badai pasir. "Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa ada badai disini?" tanya Shumi. Tiba-tiba bulkan melihat ada angin topan. "Ah! Angin topan!" teriak Shumi.

"_Shumi, hati-hati! Angin topan ini berbahaya. Bahkan lebih berbahaya dari angin topan milik Puri!"_ kata Phoenix Merah. "Bulkan, kau dengar, kan? Lebih berhati-hati!" kata Shumi pada Bulkan. Bulkan dengan mudahnya melewati 2 buah angin topan. Tapi entah dari mana asalnya, ada angin topan yang mendekati mereka dari belakang. _"SHUMI!" _teriak Phoenix Merah. Shumi menengok ke belakang tapi Bulkan memutar badan untuk mengorbankan dirinya. Mereka pun jatuh dan Bulkan menjadi kecil.

"AAAA!" teriak Shumi. Lalu Phoenix Merah bersatu dengan Shumi. Shumi pun terbang. "Bulkan!" Shumi akhirnya mendapatkan bulkan. "Hahahahahaha" tawa itu nampak tidak asing bagi Shumi. "Siapa itu?" tanya Shumi. "Ini aku! PURI!" mendengar kata 'PURI', Shumi terkejut. "PURI!"

"Shumi, lebih baik kau pergi! Kekuatan Puri sangat besar!" Kata Phoenix Merah. "Tapi, kenapa Ia hidup lagi?" tanya Shumi. _"Muspel telah di bangkitkan oleh sebuah bintang yang terjatuh. Dan kekuatan bintang itu luar biasa!"_ jawab Phoenix Merah. Shumi makin terkejut dan bingung kemana Puri pergi.

**Nah, gimana? Bagus tidak? Ya... Aku minta maaf kalau cuma dikit. Hehe... :D**

**Tenang yaah... Part 3 pasti datang :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mask Masters – The New Guardians

Part 3 : Jangan!

Mask Masters bukan punya saya. Akan ada OC.

Shumi berjalan menncari-cari Puri. "Kemana Dia?" tanya Shumi. _"Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan dirinya disini..."_ jawab Phoenix Merah.

.

Warwick terdiam di rumahnya. Dia merasa kesepian. Lalu Ia pergi keluar. Tiba-tiba semua orang berteriak. "Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" Warwick pun melihat ke arah barat, di sana ia melihat Takers yang tidak asing baginya, yaitu Ederon, maklum udah lama gak nonton filmnya jadi lupa lagi namanya, maap kalau salah. Ederon adalah Takers yang badannya seperti kera dan memakai baju.

"A-Apakah itu... Ederon?" tanya Warwick.

"_Sepertinya, tapi kekuatannya luar biasa_" ucap Naga Biru.

"Tapi... dia kan sudah di segel?" tanya Warwick.

"_Muspell... Muspell yang membangkitkannya!_" jawab Naga Biru.

"Muspell!? Ta-tapi bukankah..." ucapan Warwick di potong.

"_Memang dia sudah mati, tapi dia di hidupkan oleh sebuah bintang_"

"Jadi disini?" tanya Ederon yang tiba-tiba datang lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"_HATI-HATI_" ucap Naga Biru.

Warwick berhasil menghindar dan menyatu dengan Naga Biru. "Dia kuat, dan lebih cepat"

.

Di rumah Borg, nampak Borg sedang membetulkan Guci yang hampir setiap hari itu rusak, ckck.

"Nah, sudah betul" kata Borg.

Guci membuka mulutnya dan nampaklah gambar gelang Macan Putih yang di miliki Borg.

"Ada apa? Kau mau gelang ini? Gelang ini kan tidak bisa lepas" kata Borg.

Guci menggelengkan kepala dan matanya menatap gelang Borg.

"Kenapa sih!?" tanya Borg lalu ikutan lihat gelangnya.

"_Borg, ini gawat, teman-temanmu dalam bahaya_" kata Macan Putih.

"Bahaya?" tanya Borg.

"_Para Takers muncul lagi dan sedang menyerang teman-temanmu!_" jawab Macan Putih.

"A-Apa!?" Borg panik, hampir jantungan (author mulai lebay).

"_Ini buruk, Honma..._" ucap Macan Putih.

"Ada apa dengan Honma?" tanya Borg.

"_Dia diculik Taira_" lanjut Macan Putih.

Borg mengepalkan tangannya "Taira sialan!"

Borg pun lari masuk rumah di ikuti Guci.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak Borg.

"Iya ada apa Borg?" tanya ibunya.

"Izinkan aku pergi!" pinta Borg.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya.

"Teman-temanku dalam bahaya!" jawab Borg.

"Bahaya?" Felicia yang dengar kebingungan.

Setelah Borg menceritakan semuanya, ayah dan ibu mengizinkannya pergi.

"Tunggu Borg! Aku ikut!" panggil Felicia dan langsung berubah jadi kucing.

"Guci" panggil Guci yang langsung menghampiri Borg.

.

Borg berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dan sesuai dugaannya dia menemukan desa yang di tinggali Warwick.

Banyak orang berlarian disana. Dia menduga pasti ini dugaan Ederon dan pasti Warwick sedang melawannya.

"Dia tidak bisa sendirian! Aku harus membantunya!" gumam Borg lalu lari.

Felicia yang sudah kembali jadi manusia lagi langsung mengejar Borg.

Di sisi lain ada Warwick yang sedang melawan Ederon.

"WARWICK!" teriak seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Borg.

"Borg! Kenapa kau kesini!?" tanya Warwick.

"Aku tahu kau, Honma, dan Shumi sedang dalam bahaya! Makanya aku mengejar kalian!" kata Borg.

"Kebetulan! Memang tak asik kalau tidak begini. Aku akan melawan kalian! Ini pembalasanku!" kata Ederon.

Borg pun menyatu dengan Macan Putih. Kini Borg dan Warwick menggunakan senjata mereka.

"Jadi sudah bisa pakai senjata ya..." kata Ederon yang juga sudah menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Borg, ini bahaya... Kekuatan Ederon 2 kali lebih besar" kata Warwick.

"Kalau gitu kita kalahkan berdua" kata Borg.

Felicia di belakang langsung menghampiri Borg dan Warwick. "Tidak! Kita kalahkan bersama!" ucap Felicia.

"Tak kusangka kau mengkhianati Tuan Muspell dan mengikuti anak-anak tak berguna itu" kata Ederon.

"Mereka berguna! Mereka pasti akan menghentikan semua kejahatan! Aku yakin itu!" teriak Felicia.

"Benarkah? Lalu mereka biarkan bintang itu jatuh di Tuan Muspell? Apakah itu menghentikan kejahatan?" tanya Ederon sambil menyeringai.

"Diam saja kau!" teriak Felicia lagi.

.

"Anginnya makin kencang!" kata Shumi.

"_Puri, Keluarlah!_" teriak Phoenix Merah.

"Jadi yang mengalahkanku sekarang adalah gadis itu, aku lebih berharap bisa melawan anak laki-laki yang nakal itu!" kata Puri yang tiba-tiba ada. Puri adalah Takers yang memiliki badan seperti serigala dan memakai baju.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu! Mereka tidak ada disini!" kata Shumi.

"Jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Puri sambil menancapkan tongkatnya ke pasir dan muncul ombak pasir.

"_Shumi, hati-hati!_" kata Phoenix Merah.

Shumi mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa kipas. Ia mengibaskan kipasnya dan muncul api yang sangat besar.

"percuma saja!" kata Puri lalu menancapkan tongkatnya lagi ke pasir dan muncul angin topan dari dua arah, kanan dan kiri. Kini angin topan itu tengah mengepung Shumi. Angin topan itu bergerak menuju Shumi, namun Shumi segera mundur ke belakang dan mengibaskan kipasnya lagi sehingga api yang dia keluarkan menyatu dengan angin topan dan angin topan itu menerjang Puri. Tapi Puri juga berhasil menghindar.

"anak yang merepotkan" kata Puri sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

.

"HEYAH!" Borg mengayunkan kedua pedangnya menyilang, lalu munculah sebuah api berwarna putih menerjang Ederon, tapi gerakan Ederon sangat cepat dan akhirnya serangan tadi tidak kena. Tanpa di sangka, Ederon sudah ada di belakang Borg.

"_Borg, di belakangmu!_" kata Macan Putih memperingati Borg.

Dengan cekatan, Warwick mengeluarkan serangannya. Dari senjatanya muncul petir-petir yang menyambar ke arah Ederon, dan Ederon terkena serangan itu.

"Heh, lumayan" kata Ederon yang masih bisa berdiri.

"Dia masih bisa berdiri" kata Borg.

Tiba-tiba Felicia hendak melancarkan cakarannya, namun Ederon menahan serangan itu dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau... lengah..." kata Felicia.

Dari belakang Ederon ada Borg yang hendak menusukan pedangnya ke Ederon, namun Ederon mengelak dan Felicia mundur. Akhirnya senjata itu mengenai tanah.

"Sial!" kata Borg dan tak menyangka ada puluhan batu di langit yang akan di jatuhkan Ederon.

Dengan cekatan, Warwick mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya dan petir itu menyambar ke batu dan hancurlah batu-batu itu. Borg dan Felicia mundur.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Borg.

"Aku punya rencana, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak" kata Warwick.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Borg.

"Rencananya..." Warwick membisikannya ke Borg dan Felicia.

"Baiklah!" kata Borg.

Borg dan Warwick mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan lagi. Tapi Ederon mampu menahannya.

Warwick mengarahkan senjatanya ke Ederon dan berhasil di tahan dengan senjata Ederon.

'_Senjatanya tidak patah seperti dulu_' batin Warwick.

"Senjata ini lebih kuat dari yang dulu, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak patah" ujar Ederon sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Dan di saat Ederon lengah, Felicia diam-diam dari belakang menyerang Ederon dengan cakarannya.

"Kena!" kata Felicia.

"A-apa!?" tanya Ederon terkejut.

Warwick loncat mundur dan Ederon terjatuh.

"Saatnya untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata Borg menyiapkan pedangnya.

Borg mengayunkan pedangnya secara menyilang dan muncul api putih. Sedangkan Warwick mengayunkan tongkatnya dan munculah aliran-aliran petir menyambar. Kedua serangan itu mengenai Ederon.

"AARGH!" Ederon pun sudah tak berdaya.

"Aku akan menyegelmu" kata Borg lalu mengedepankan tangannya lalu Ederon pun berubah menjadi seperti angin lagi dan masuk ke dalam tangan Borg.

"Rencana kita berhasil!" kata Felicia.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke tempat Shumi saja!" ajak Borg. Akhirnya dia sudah tidak menyatu dengan Macan Putih.

"iya" kata Warwick yang juga sudah tidak menyatu dengan Naga Biru.

.

Quinnely diam-diam melihat pertarungan Puri dan Shumi dari atas.

Shumi melancarkan pukulan ke Puri namun Puri menahannya dan balik menyerang Shumi. Shumi terpental.

"_SHUMI!_" Phoenix Merah mencoba membangunkan Shumi. Akhirnya Shumi bangun.

"Di... Dia... Kuat sekali..." kata Shumi sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi sempat terkena pukulan.

"Aku akan menangkapmu!" kata Puri lalu menancapkan tongkatnya lagi. Munculah tombak-tombak pasir mengelilingi Shumi. Tombak itu hendak menyerang Shumi, namun Shumi segera terbang ke atas. Dia mengayunkan kipasnya lagi dan munculah api-api ke arah Puri. Puri menghindarinya. Di saat itulah datang Deimon yang langsung menyerang Shumi dengan panah, namun Shumi berhasil menghindar.

"Kau lengah!" ucap Puri sambil menyeringai. Dia menancapkan tongkatnya ke pasir dan muncul angin topan di belakang Shumi.

"_Hati-Hati Shumi!_" kata Phoenix Merah. Shumi menengok ke belakang dan terkejut. Dan di saat lengah, Deimon menyerang lagi namun Shumi mengelak dan terkena angin topan itu.

"AAH!" Shumi pun terjatuh dan tidak menyatu lagi dengan Phoenix Merah.

"Deimon! Cepat tangkap dia!" suruh Puri.

_Prok... Prok... Prok..._

"Daripada bertepuk tangan seperti itu, lebih baik tadi kau membantuku" ucap Puri.

"Aku tidak ditugaskan untuk bertarung, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memata-matai" kata Quinnely.

Quinnely ini pakaiannya adalah baju tanpa lengan warna hitam dan di bagian bawahnya belah tengah(jadi panjang bajunya tuh selutut), celana sepaha warna hitam, sepatu hak tinggi sebetis warna hitam dengan motif warna emas, sayap gagak warna hitam, dan di kepalanya ada helm(saya gak tahu apa namanya, saya sebut saja helm) berbentuk kepala gagak warna hitam dengan motif warna emas.

"Ceh, terserah kau saja" kata Puri lalu berjalan ke istananya diikuti para Deimon.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" kata Quinnely yang langsung berubah jadi gagak dan terbang menjauh.

.

"Tunggu! Lihat desa itu!" tunjuk Felicia ke arah sebuah desa.

"I-itukan desa dekat kerajaan Pyuinze!(maap kalau namanya salah)" kata Borg.

"Kita harus menyegelnya sebelum desa ini di kendalikannya!" kata Warwick dan di balas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

.

"Mereka sudah datang" kata Pyuinze di kerajaannya. Pyuinze ini adalah takers yang memakai kostum kelinci warna putih.

"Kalau begitu Ederon sudah di kalahkan" kata Quinnely yang tiba-tiba ada.

"Heh, kera itu memang lemah, jadi wajar saja kalau kalah" kata Pyuinze sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi tetaplah hati-hati" kata Quinnely.

"Maksudmu aku lemah!? Aku itu tidak sama dengan Ederon! Aku yakin, kekuatanku yang sekarang dapat membuatku mengalahkan mereka" kata Pyuinze yang terbawa emosi.

"Terserah saja" kata Quinnely.

"Deimon! Perketat penjagaan! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk!" suruh Pyuinze.

"aku akan mengalahkan kalian, pasti!" gumam Pyuinze yang nampaknya ingin balas dendam pada Borg dan Warwick.

**Akhirnya, selesai juga chap 3. Hehe! Panjang sih... lumayan ini kebanyakan bertarung, pasti like it like it deh!(apa itu like it like it?). Jangan lupa review!**


End file.
